Wevv vs Repo - Honor Role Promo
Pitch-blackness fills the screen. Then, a click is heard, as a breaker is thrown. Banks of lights come on in relays. Some flicker and die out, but enough remain to light the background set. One, then two, and then a third come on, with loud clicks, and light a podium. Footsteps are then heard, echoing through the empty space. One of the spotlights cuts from the podium and lights a figure, walking to the podium. Wevv Mang is dressed in his trademark, designer Italian suit. He walks slowly, and purposely. He reaches the podium, and then leans over slightly and blows on it. A cloud of dust arises. Wevv pulls a handkerchief fro his pocket, and dusts the top of the podium. Finished, he reaches over and adjusts the microphone set on the podium. Once the mic is in place, Wevv pulls out a set of index cards and looks them over. The pause grows. Finally, Wevv raises one hand and one finger. Wevv then speaks. Wevv: One date in the history of this company cannot be forgotten. Despite how many wish they could forget it, try to cover it up, or just plain ignore it, it will remain ingrained in the very fabric of the psyche of each and every member of this organization, for generations to come. At Honor Role, the destiny of the PWA, now the LPW, was changed forever. Mr. Reponovich, also known as Son Of Repoman, would tell you a different tale, but quite simply, this tale is NOT his to tell. It’s MINE. Wevv: On that fateful day, a match took place. Was it the main event? Was it for a title? No, but it was for a prize. It was for a sum of money. Cash. Moolah. Greenbacks. Two million of them to be precise. Or, as people like myself might call it. Seed money. Wevv: It wasn’t the match itself that shaped the destiny of the company. It was the winner and what he did with that money. I won that match. I won that money. But, I’m getting ahead of myself. Wevv: Some might say that the true turning point of my career was when I defeated Stanman to become the wildcard, ha, ha, entrant into the tourney to crown the newly resurrected Television Title. Oh, Stan was still at the top of his game, and after getting crushed by me, he was never the same. But if you were to ask me, and since I’m the one doing the talking, I’ll tell you, it was when I won at Honor Role. When I beat legends, old and new. When I walked out of the arena with a briefcase full on money, and Plans dancing in my head. And then I got a phone call from my worst enemy, and everything changed again. Wevv: I took that money, and put it into the company. This company. The LPW. I, Wevv Mang, the man accused and vilified for attempting to destroy it, actually saved this company from financial ruin. I kept this show on the air. I kept the paychecks coming. I grew this company to heights it only dreamed about. Wevv: I was this company’s savior. Wevv pauses and lowers his head. He looks up and into the camera. Wevv: But will I be portrayed this way in the recreated history Son Of Repoman, one Mr. Sonny Reponovich will spew? Of course not. I will be crucified along with all the other hard working men AND women who helped build the foundations of this very company in the hopes that one day, a man, much like myself, will come along and take it to even greater heights. Wevv: Having read through these, these Repo files, I can see the writing, ha ha, on the wall of how I will be portrayed when it comes to my turn. Mr. Reponovich would have you believe that I am only out for myself, that I have used and abused this company for my own personal gain. And NOTHING could be further from the truth! Truth? From the mouth of such a liar as Repo? I don't believe he even knows the meaning of the word. Let me tell you some truth right now. Wevv: Repo was a member of management. Did Repo have to sit through countless complaints from the employees? No. Did Repo ever have to deal with the press and try to get them to give a damn about our company? Did he ever have to try and spin a negative story into a positive? No. Wevv: No, Repo shirked his duty and instead just thought that being a member of management meant that he had a private office in which he could retire with his slutty skank of a girlfriend Cher and get his freak on! Wevv pauses. He then winces, and pinches the bridge of his nose, and closes his eyes. He turns slightly and speaks to some one off camera. Wevv: We’re still in litigation with Cher aren't we? Over his mistreatment and abuse during her time in this organization? Our current agreement is not to slander her name? DAMMIT! Wevv drops his hands and turns back to the camera. Wevv: You see?!? Does Repo have to put up with this….this…crap?!? NO! That slimy son of a bitch just sits back and makes up faerie tales about the way things used to be! Wevv: And that is what really pisses me off! Does he know how many rat bastards I have to listen to each and every day Always whining about something?!?! Does he know what it’s like to be responsible for every little thing that goes on in this company?!? No matter how small?!? This isn't a backyard federation, this is the L P MOTHERFRICKIN’ W! SPANNING THE GLOBE! MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF DOLLARS ARE AT STAKE! THOUSANDS OF EMPLOYEES COUNT ON ME! I AM THE ONE WITH A TARGET ON MY BACK! THE BUCK STOPS…right…HERE. With me. Wevv pauses and takes a deep breath. Wevv: And everything I do, everything I say, every little gesture, is scrutinized, judged, and condemned. Wevv: It’s true/ I get all the blame and none of the credit. Something goes right. It was some one else, or that’s the way it was supposed to happen. Or it would have happened on it’s own. Something goes wrong, and it’s all my fault. Don't blame the person who caused the problem, don't blame the system, blame the man with the big office, the pile of money, and his name on the door, with the letters underneath spelling out the words “Owner”. Wevv: It’s a no-win situation being the big dog. Sometimes, I even wonder why I put up with it. But then I remember the perks. Like being able to ensure that there is no-way you can weasel out of this match. And this is one situation that I will take full responsibility for gladly. Wevv: I will be responsible for every broken bone you suffer. For every drop of blood spilled, I will take the credit. I will be responsible for every ache and pain that you feel. And I will do so with joy in my heart, and a smile on my face. Wevv: You will have no one else to blame but me. Wevv: But I won't be the one taking the fall. That Repo, I will leave to you. Wevv collects his papers, as the lights shut off, and in the blackness, footsteps are heard. A door open on the side, and two figures walk out, into the light of day.